warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ivypool/Main article
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Ivykit |apprentice=Ivypaw |warrior=Ivypool |queen=Ivypool |mother=Whitewing |father=Birchfall |sister=Dovewing |mate=Fernsong |son=Flippaw |daughters=Bristlefrost, Thriftpaw |mentor=Cinderheart |dark forest mentors=Hawkfrost, Mapleshade, Shredtail, Thistleclaw |apps= Snowbush, Twigbranch |dark forest apps=Hollowflight, Redwillow, Blossomfall, Birchfall |livebooks=Sunrise, ''Omen of the Stars, A Vision of Shadows, The Broken Code, Super Editions, Novellas, Field Guides |deadbooks=Unknown}} Ivypool is a silver- and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes. Ivypool is a warrior of ThunderClan. Ivykit was born to Birchfall and Whitewing, along with her sister Dovekit. She was apprenticed to Cinderheart and given the new name Ivypaw. Dovepaw received special attention from their Clamates, which made Ivypaw grow jealous. She was recruited by Hawkfrost to train in the Dark Forest to become a better warrior. Ivypaw learned of their true intentions and became a spy for Jayfeather and Lionblaze. She received her warrior name: Ivypool, and became a warrior of the Dark Forest after killing Antpelt. During the Great Battle, Ivypool fought with the Clans and managed to convince multiple cats to switch sides, but failed to convince Breezepelt who informed the leaders of Ivypool's betrayal. When the Clans won, she was the only trainee forgiven, unlike the rest of the others. She took the oath of loyalty to the Clans along with the surviving trainees, and mended her relationship with Dovewing. She received her first apprentice, Snowbush, and later on received her second, Twigpaw, and the two formed a close bond. Ivypool became mates with Fernsong, and the two had three kits, Bristlekit, Thriftkit and Flipkit. History ''Omen of the Stars :Ivykit and her sister, Dovekit, are ThunderClan's newest apprentices, and her mentor is Cinderheart. The two sisters are a close as they can be, and aspire to do everything together. However, she accuses Dovepaw of seeking attention when she makes up some brown creatures blocking the water to the lake, and becomes even more jealous when her sister is chosen on a mission to free the lake water. Ivypaw notices Firestar and some of the senior warriors treating Dovepaw differently, but Dovepaw denies the accusations. Ivypaw begins to wonder what makes her sister so special. :In her dreams, Ivypaw is visited by Hawkfrost who offers to train her. As the two bond as mentor and apprentice, Hawkfrost takes her to the Dark Forest and introduces her to her new "Clanmates". Jayfeather discovers Ivypaw is training in the Dark Forest, and Dovepaw tries to convince her to stop, but Ivypaw wishes to become a better warrior. However, after learning the brutality of her mentors, Ivypaw wishes to stop visiting, but Lionblaze and Jayfeather convince her to spy for them. Dovepaw also tells her sister about her powers. :Ivypaw's loyalty is continually tested, ranging from brutal training sessions to killing her "Clanmates". Brokenstar forces her to kill Flametail's spirit, and in order to figure out the Dark Forest's ultimate plan, Ivypaw attacks Flametail but is stopped by Tigerheart. Back in ThunderClan, Ivypaw earns her warrior name, Ivypool. She befriends Blossomfall who also joined the Dark Forest for similar reasons, and is asked to train Hollowpaw. Ivypool asks to become a full warrior of the Dark Forest, and is told to kill Antpelt's spirit to prove herself. She is horrified when her father, Birchfall, joins the Dark Forest as well. :She warns Dovewing and the others about the coming battle, and the Clans begin their preparations. During the Great Battle, Ivypool encourages the other Dark Forest trainees to fight for the Clans. Thistleclaw accuses her of being a traitor, and he, Snowtuft and Hawkfrost attack her. Hollyleaf, whom Ivypool has befriended, rushes to her aid, but is killed. A Vision of Shadows :Ivypool mentors Twigpaw, and gently encourages her apprentice during her training. She understands the importance of having family in the Clan, and Ivypool goes with Fernsong, Alderpaw and Twigpaw to find Twigpaw's mother. However, the mission was unsuccessful, and they conclude Twigpaw's mother died. When Twigpaw goes missing, Ivypool frantically blames herself for not watching her apprentice after the journey. After Twigpaw is found, Ivypool accompanies her to see Violetpaw in ShadowClan after Darktail and his rogues take over. :When some of the ShadowClan cats stay in ThunderClan, Ivypool looks disapprovingly at Dovewing and Tigerheart. When Alderheart has a vision of Twigpaw's kin, Twigpaw wants to go find them but Ivypool insists they must focus on fighting the Kin. When Twigpaw leaves and a patrol finds blood on a Thunderpath, Ivypool blames herself. Dovewing tries to comfort her, but Ivypool accuses her of not focusing on ThunderClan, referencing Tigerheart. When Twigpaw returns, Ivypool apologizes and insists her apprentice was very brave. :Fernsong brings up the idea of kits, but Ivypool is hesitant to give up the life of a warrior. Fernsong suggests he could stay in the nursery after the kits are weaned. During a hunting patrol, Ivypool runs into her former apprentice who'd joined SkyClan and voices her disappointment. Ivypool visits SkyClan to look for Dovewing who'd gone missing, and Leafstar dryly remarks if she asked Tigerheart yet. When Twigpaw returns to ThunderClan, she is given Sparkpelt as a mentor due to Ivypool moving to the nursery. She gives birth to Flipkit, Thriftkit, and Bristlekit. Dovewing brings her kits to meet Ivypool and her family, and informs her furious sister she is moving to ShadowClan. The Broken Code : Super Editions :In 'Tigerheart's Shadow, Ivypool and Dovewing are barely on speaking terms ever since Tigerheart returned to ShadowClan. Tigerheart seeks Ivypool out and attempts to convince her to persuade Dovewing to not leave ThunderClan. Ivypool disapproves of their secret relationship, and Tigerheart snaps back that she should not shun Dovewing away. After Dovewing disappears, Ivypool goes to ShadowClan to see if she's there. Later, Tigerheart runs into Ivypool again and admits he knew she was going to leave. Ivypool snarls at Tigerheart that he should've followed her and her sister deserved a better mate. ''Novellas'' :In ''Dovewing's Silence, Ivypool mourns for Hollyleaf who died protecting her, and questions whether or not it was a worthy sacrifice. During a summoning of the Clan leaders to decide what to do with the Dark Forest trainees, Ivypool admits how they were enticed of becoming better warriors to learn from the Dark Forest. She and others recite an oath of loyalty, but they are still shunned by their Clanmates. Dovewing asks Ivypool, Thornclaw, Birchfall, Mousewhisker, and Blossomfall to go on patrol with her, and they run into a trapped fox. After defeating the fox, Bramblestar realizes the apprentices purposefully put the patrol in danger, and labels the former trainees as heroes and loyal warriors. Detailed description :Ivypool is a slender, soft-furred, pale, silver- and-white tabby she-cat. She has white paws, a white belly and face, white splotches covering her pelt, a striped silver tail, sliced ears, and dark blue eyes. Character pixels Official art Killed Victims This list shows the victims Ivypool has killed: *Antpelt (Spirit, on Brokenstar's orders) Ceremonies Quotes |'''''See more}} External links * Notes and references }} Category:Main article pages